


Once You Put Your Hand in the Flame

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “She was so cute, going on about being court martialed,” Skye was saying, drawing Jemma’s attention back to the room she was in. She rolled her eyes again, leaning over the counter to deposit her cup in the sink.“Such a naughty girl,” Fitz breathed, voice deeper and rougher than she had ever heard it. The change in pitch sent a strange sensation through her, settling in her belly. Before she could comment on him saying such a thing, marginally affronted at him using such a term towards her and in such a way, his hand smacked against her arse. Hard.





	Once You Put Your Hand in the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Had a couple people prompt me to write either spanking and/or BDSM. I've no first-hand experience with this particular culture so do forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Title comes from Madonna's "Erotica" 
> 
> _Once you put your hand in the flame  
>  You can never be the same  
> There's a certain satisfaction  
> In a little bit of pain_

“I can’t believe you shot Sitwell,” Fitz slurred, an amused smile on his face as he chuckled. Jemma rolled her eyes.

“You should have seen it. Or heard it. She complimented his head!” Skye laughed, grinning widely when Jemma glared at her.

“You know I’m rubbish at lying or any subterfuge,” the biochemist muttered, feeling her cheeks heat at the memory.

“But it was so funny!” Skye insisted, grabbing for her drink and taking a sip. Jemma shook her head, staring into her empty glass and wondering if she should bother with another gin and tonic. Fitz was well on his way to drunk, the combination of exhaustion, stress and alcohol making him stumble over his words and his hands flap about more freely than normal as he tried to explain something to Skye. Jemma, however, was still relatively sober, her own agitation from the past few day’s events leaving her tired and jumpy. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to go for a run or to simply tumble into bed and sleep for twelve hours. “She was so cute, going on about being court martialed,” Skye was saying, drawing Jemma’s attention back to the room she was in. She rolled her eyes again, leaning over the counter to deposit her cup in the sink.

“Such a naughty girl,” Fitz breathed, voice deeper and rougher than she had ever heard it. The change in pitch sent a strange sensation through her, settling in her belly. Before she could comment on him saying such a thing, marginally affronted at him using such a term towards her and in such a way, his hand smacked against her arse. Hard.

From the position she had been in, half leaning over the counter, and his inebriation, his hand came down in a swift slap, the sound echoing around the room.

Jemma yelped, feeling her cheeks flush at the contact, her body jolting from the touch. She turned around, gaze wide as she looked down at him. His eyes were slightly glassy, cheeks rosy from the amount of alcohol in his system. And yet, his expression held a dark heat that she had never seen before. She couldn’t draw her gaze from him, her eyes wide, completely missing the shocked expression that was plastered on Skye’s face where she sat a few feet away, her own drink long forgotten from the action of the engineer.

Jemma could still feel the imprint of his hand against her ass, the flesh stinging slightly where she had been smacked.

“Leo Fitz, I cannot believe you,” she managed to grit out, glaring as best she could. “I’m going to bed.”

His laughter followed her out of the room, gentle cajoling tossed out between his chuckling as he tried to convince her to come back, knowing her well enough to know it was useless. Skye’s pestering and demanding of ‘WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!’ echoed behind her as she opened and closed the door to her bunk, her body thrumming with a mix of emotions she had been feeling more and more in relation to her best friend lately – particularly since she had almost died.

If she threw herself on her bed the minute she was locked in her bunk, hands shaking as she hastily tore her trousers off before burying her fingers between her thighs, one hand grabbing at where Fitz had struck her, that was no one’s business except her own.

If she fell asleep dreaming about him afterwards, that was also simply something that she planned to keep to herself.

\--

As much as she tried to put it behind her, ashamed at her own reactions to Fitz’s uncharacteristic behaviour while inebriated, she couldn’t get the feeling of his hand coming down on her ass out of her mind. She found the thought consuming her on more than one occasion, her mind wandering off to the memory at the most inopportune moments. In the middle of a briefing. While working in the lab. While simply trying to take a shower.

It became almost all she thought about when she wasn’t completely engaged in a task. And with the constant obsession over the event, she soon began wondering how to make it occur again, realising that she desperately wanted to feel his hands on her. To hear him tell her that she had been misbehaving and needed to be reminded how to conduct herself.

She spent few days trying to figure out a way to make him do it again.

Without the help of alcohol, Fitz had resumed his normal behaviours. Keeping a respectful physical distance unless they were in the lab working together when personal space became something neither had ever really cared for where the other was concerned. He didn’t bring up the incident, nor did he act very differently, which led her to believe that he probably had either forgotten about it or it simply had not been anywhere near as monumental for him as it had been for her. Regardless, she came up with a plan.

She started simply. Moving his things around in the lab to irritate him. Forcing him to eat healthy. Things she knew would annoy him. At the end of a week with no results, she was starting to get antsy and irritated, arousal pooling in her belly whenever he was near her.

The combination of sexual frustration and finding herself inadvertently thwarted at every corner made her act irrationally. She became short and curt with him, a growl escaping her when he tried to correct one of the equations she had written incorrectly. Instead of snarking back at her and telling her she was wrong, Fitz had thrown up his hands at her response, frowning before leaving the lab. It wasn’t until she put herself in danger, nearly getting hurt by some moron waving a gun because she thought that rambling about equilibrium constants was a good distraction tactic, that he seemed to snap.

She didn’t notice the way Fitz’s eyes darkened or how his breathing had stuttered so hard he felt like he was going to pass out, the tiny graze on her cheek barely even noticeable from where she had thumped against the ground while diving out of the way of the bullet, Fitz’s weight on top of her as he had thrown himself on her, one hand trying desperately to cradle her head from impact on the concrete. She didn’t notice the way he shook as he climbed into the back of the SUV, his eyes never leaving her even as she prattled on in the front seat, taking Coulson’s soft chiding in stride.

Jemma was barely in the lab, dropping her things on the counter, when Fitz came through the door only a beat afterwards, an angry and determined look on his face. She glanced over at him, taking in the set of his jaw and the way he seemed to be struggling to find exactly what he wanted to say, hands clenching at his sides before he moved forward.

“What are you playing at Jemma?” he demanded, crowding into her space and forcing her to take a step back. Jemma felt blood rushing into her ears, arousal skirting through her entire body at the proximity of him in combination with his tone. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re trying to get me to punish you.”

“Fitz,” she stammered, gulping when she felt her back hit the edge of the table, her best friend suddenly looming over her.

“Do you want me to spank you, Jemma? Is that why you keep trying to do things that you know will make me angry? Or things you know better than to do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, feeling her voice get tight at the lie.

“Answer me properly, Simmons. We both know you can’t lie to save your life. Are you trying to get me to spank you?”

“Y-yes,” she managed finally, dizziness rushing in as he bracketed her with his arms, his chest pressed against hers.

“You should just ask if you want me to do something for you,” he mused, one warm hand palming at her hip. “So, go on. Ask me.”

“Fitz-”

“Ask me. I won’t tell you again.”

“Spank me. Please.”

“Get your trousers down.” The words left him in a soft rush, his eyes focused on her, watching for any hesitation or agitation as he took a few steps back. Jemma swallowed thickly before moving her hands to the button on her jeans, trying to keep her fingers from shaking as she managed to slip the metal through the loop before moving on to the zipper, the noise of it disengaging loud in the room. She kept her gaze locked on his face as she shimmied them down slightly, halting when they were at her knees, her knickers the only thing keeping her most sensitive areas from being completely exposed to him. 

She could feel arousal swirling in her body, the command of his voice combined with the actions he demanded of her lighting sparks in her blood. She could feel herself getting wet, her nipples aching beneath her bra, sensation swimming around her as she shifted slightly from one foot to the other. She waited for the next instruction then, trying not to squirm under his scrutiny.

She had never felt intimidated or inferior to the man in front of her before. Had never felt like he was dominant over her in any way. But now, with his eyes raking over her body, his pupils blown, and her body thrumming with desire all she wanted was for him to take charge. To command her. To tell her exactly what he wanted her to do and to feel his hands bruising the skin of her ass while he spanked her over and over.

“Turn around.” Fitz’s words were succinct and confident even as he swallowed hard, unable to look away from her as she obeyed, shuffling until she was facing away from him. Even as she lost sight of him, she could still feel his eyes on her, her skin burning. She tilted her hips slightly, sticking her arse out as she heard him curse softly under his breath, his shoes making dull noises against the tiles as he moved to stand directly behind her. Jemma could feel his breath ruffling her hair before he crouched down, heat from his hand announcing its presence before she felt the callouses on his palm press to the skin of her leg, just above the waistband of the jeans that were still caught around her knees.

He drew his hand up her thigh, stroking gently as goosebumps erupted over her skin at the sensation combined with the cool air of the plane. He stopped at the top of her leg, finger dragging along the hem of her knickers for a moment, making her wonder if he would move to her centre – to press against her aching clit through the material. Instead, he let his hand move back down, tapping against her knee before slowly bringing it upwards again on the opposite leg.

“Please,” Jemma muttered, feeling her face flush at how wanton her voice sounded, practically breaking at the request. Fitz chuckled behind her, allowing his hand to stray between her legs when he reached the top then, not pressing beneath but just nudging at the damp fabric of her panties, making her gasp.

“Such a naughty, dirty girl,” he mumbled, pushing harder against the material as he bumped against her clit, making her hands jerk, landing on the holo-table with a dull thump. “That’s it. Bend over for me. Going to have to punish you for your behaviour.”

Jemma swallowed hard, feeling her palms sweat slightly as she tried to grip the table, bending at the waist until her arse was stuck in the air, still concealed by her panties. She waited, her pulse increasing as nothing happened for a few moments. Fitz’s breathing was steady, his presence looming behind her but without contact, his hand sadly removed from where it had been pressing against her throbbing cunt. She wanted to squirm. To reach a hand down, stroke herself, plunge her fingers inside herself to relieve the pressure. But she resisted, not knowing how he would react to such a display.

Before she could linger on the thoughts, she felt Fitz’s hand on her, slowly and carefully dragging her blouse up her back until the hem lingered just below the band of her bra, the rest of her skin bared to his gaze. He stroked along her spine then, careful fingers skimming over the fine, white scar on her flesh before leaving her body just before they reached the band of her knickers. The gentle touch combined with the partial nudity made her feel achingly vulnerable all of a sudden, a shiver running up and down her back.

“You ready Jemma?” he questioned, voice so deep she barely recognised it; his accent suddenly as thick as she remembered it being the day they first spoke to one another, years before. Back when neither of their voices had been dulled by years in America.

Jemma nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She desperately wanted to throw herself at him, to confess so many things that she knew simmered just beneath her ribs, trapped in a place where she tried to suppress them for months now. But the other half of her wanted to obey him. To listen to each and every command he would give her. To please him.

“Use your words,” Fitz insisted, moving back a few inches.

“I’m ready,” she managed to get out, yelping when immediately his hand came down on her ass. The touch was almost a relief, landing on her right cheek with a soft crack, muffled by the material of her underwear. She jolted slightly, more in shock than in pain before she bit at her bottom lip, breathing heavily. “Fitz!” she gasped at the second stroke which struck the opposite side, spreading the heat from one side of her arse to the other, the skin burning slightly.

“Such a naughty girl,” he mumbled, stroking her cotton-covered backside for a moment. He kept the strokes slow and deliberate, giving her just enough time to recover from one before landing another on her. His hand didn’t stray from the fullest parts of her arse, slowly building up in their intensity and increasing the discomfort. Jemma couldn’t help but fidget slightly, the dull pain sending another surge of wetness between her thighs, soaking her knickers. No one hit was unbearable, but rather their combined effect had her desperate and aching, both from pain and from arousal. “Think you can take more? Hm?” Fitz asked, pausing to rub at her arse, the movement dragging the cotton against her sore skin and drawing a slight hiss from her. Jemma nodded, letting her eyes flutter closed.

_ Thwack. _

The hard smack landed against both of her cheeks, bumping her hips forward.

“I’ve told you before to use your words. I won’t keep going without your consent.” His voice was so rough that she barely recognised it.

“Please!” she gasped, frantic and desperate to appease his request. “More, please more.” He hesitated for only a second before she felt his fingers at her sides, tucking under the waistband of her panties and dragging them down until they caught at her jeans, leaving her arse completely exposed to him. She whimpered, the cool air of the room rushing against her cunt and making her throb.

“Maybe this will get the point across better, hm? Seeing as you don’t seem to be learning anything when your knickers are in the way,” he chuckled. The next few swats landed hard and stinging against her bare skin, moving from the centre of her backside lower, the last landing near the crease of her thigh and edging against her centre. Jemma dropped her forehead to the table, sucking in air as her entire being became focused on sensation. The pain flooding across her bum. The frantic clenching of her pussy. Her pulse thrumming in her clit.

The next set of blows moved back up to the swell of her backside, slapping both cheeks at once in such rapid succession that she barely had time to recover from one before the next was upon her. Jemma wasn’t sure how he was managing it, but it seemed like Fitz hit her in a slightly different spot each time, leaving her entire ass burning. She gasped wordlessly into the table when he ceased, hand stroking over her tender flesh in soothing circles. His touch sent a shudder through her.

“Please,” she moaned, rolling her forehead against the smooth surface. “Fuck me, please,” she begged. Fitz’s chuckle from behind her made her shiver, both in anticipation and anger, knowing he wouldn’t be laughing unless he was about to deny her.

“I don’t think you’ve earned that yet, naughty girl,” he said, curling over her back until she could feel his breath on her neck. He surprised her by kissing where her shoulder met her throat, sucking on the skin there while rocking his hips against her stinging arse, the hard fabric of his denims scraping at the sore, pink skin, his cock a hard, hot line beneath the heavy material.

Jemma whimpered, feeling him draw away before he started to lightly tap two fingers against her skin, the smacks teasing and barely felt. She was about to protest when he changed tactics, three sharp blows suddenly landing where buttocks met thigh, the thin, sensitive skin there suddenly alight in sensation as she felt herself let out a soft yell, arousal dripping down her legs at the feeling.

Before she knew it, Jemma felt as if she was going mad, torn between desperately wanting more, lust coursing through every atom of her being, and wanting to shy away from the exquisite pain that flared through her each time Fitz’s palm landed against her heated skin. She wondered, vaguely, if she could cum from him spanking her and nothing else, her clit throbbing between her swollen, soaked folds. She needed something inside her; her body clenching around nothing, desperate to find release.

She felt her head getting foggy, world sinking down to the ache at her centre and the stinging sensation as Fitz continued to spank her, his hand moving in soft taps and hard blows that made her arse bounce and arousal drip from her body.

“That’s a good girl,” Fitz mused, squeezing her ass. “All done.” Jemma sagged forward against the table, mind blissfully blank outside of the physical sensations his actions had caused.

“Please,” she moaned, struggling to find the words in the haze of her mind. “Please, I- I need it.” He didn’t seem to need her to elaborate, his fingers travelling from the swell of her bum down to the juncture of her thighs, finding her positively slick with desire.

“What is it you need Jem?” Fitz questioned, inhaling deeply. “You need me to spank you some more? Maybe here?” He followed the inquiry with a gentle smack of two fingers against her cunt. Jemma groaned loudly, jaw dropping open as she gasped for breath, what little control she had over her body evaporating and sending her chest crashing down against the holo-table. The nerves in her pussy felt like they were electrified, each tap of his fingers against her swollen centre making her breath hitch and sending another pulse of arousal from her body.

“Yes, please, yes,” she rambled, unable to do anything aside from let her eyes flutter closed, basking in the sensation as he spanked her over and over, fingers slapping against the sodden flesh of her labia. “More, harder.” Her request was met with something blunt bumping hard against her clit, her legs threatening to give out when she realised it wasn’t his hands anymore but rather his erection.

“Such a naughty girl, wanting me to spank your needy little cunt with my cock,” Fitz growled, hand wrapped around his shaft as he butted it up against her lips over and over, the ridge dragging over her clit as he rocked his hips slightly in time with the smacks. The sensation was gone as quickly as it had come, his blows turning to circles as he dragged the crown through her wet folds. Vaguely, she realised what a picture she must have made to him – ass flushed red from being spanked; cunt swollen and dripping down her legs, jeans caught about her knees. The way she arched towards him made her look like she was presenting herself to him, desperate and aching to be filled and fucked. A part of her belatedly realised how much she liked it, feeling like he was able to dominate her. And, if the way he cursed shallowly before nudging his cock against her entrance, he liked it as well.

“Fitz,” she whispered, unable to stop the moan as she felt him push inside her, swearing loudly at the sensation of her body enveloping his in tight, slick heat. Jemma rolled her forehead against the table, her entire body feeling strung out as he filled her. The position combined with how turned on she was made her walls flutter, his cock feeling huge inside her. It was just this side of too much but she revelled in it, feeling him start to slowly thrust in and out.

“Christ you’re so tight,” Fitz muttered, breath hot against her back as he leaned over her, chest pressing along her spine as the open teeth of his fly bumped against the abused skin of her ass. Jemma whined, the sound long and low in the otherwise quiet room, trying to twist slightly in his grasp, not sure if she wanted the sensation to stop or keep going. She felt Fitz grab one of her hips in his hand, keeping her steady as he started to fuck her, his hips snapping against her ass. “Do you like that?” he asked. She didn’t reply, gasping into the glass beneath her.

_ Thwack. _

The smack, combined with a hard thrust of his cock, made her cry out, thrashing in his hold.

“I asked you a question Jemma. Do you like the feeling of my cock in your pussy? Like me fucking you?” he demanded.

“Yes!” Jemma sobbed out. “I’m going to cum,” she rushed, feeling her body surging towards release as he started to pound into her, their skin slapping together. Fitz hauled her up against his body then, holding her to his chest with one arm while the other moved to her clit, deft fingers tracing hard, quick circles over the swollen bundle of nerves until her vision started to go spotty, her body clenching tight around him before she screamed, surging into an orgasm. She keened, bucking in his hold, a feedback loop of sensation surging through her between the stinging of her ass and the frenzied pulses of her clit beneath his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s it baby girl, cum for me,” Fitz growled, voice pure lust in her ear as he continued to buck up into her, cock dragging out endless sensation before suddenly his teeth were at her shoulder, digging into her skin through her blouse as she felt him stiffen. His hips jerked, hard, fast pumps followed by a guttural sound escaping his throat as he erupted inside her. He was desperate, holding her tight as he filled her with spurt after spurt of cum, trying to press a little deeper.

They stayed pressed together, panting, as they both slowly came down, Jemma’s shaking hands managing to land on the table again as Fitz removed his mouth from her shoulder, letting her flop down onto the cool surface beneath her, gasping for breath. She could vaguely feel him softening inside her, a displeased noise escaping her throat when she felt him pull out of her, their mixed release spilling down her thighs in thick rivulets.

She felt Fitz lean down then, kisses dropped against her spine before he was tugging her trousers back up, apologies pressed into her flesh as she whimpered at the feeling of the too-tight fabric pushing against the abused skin of her ass.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be too rough with you,” he murmured, hands stroking against her skin as he helped her stand properly, legs still wobbly and mind blissed-out. “You were such a good girl for me Jem.”

“Fitz,” she breathed, curling into his chest the second she was facing him, basking in the warmth of him, feeling completely safe and content in his hold. Her mind, the part of her that she valued most, was delightfully silent, sending a sense of calm through her for the first time since they had joined the flying circus that was their lives. “You told me to ask if I want something. I asked. And I will be asking again. For… for this and… more. For you. To be with you.” She tilted her head up as the words slipped out of her, watching his expression turn from one of concern to one of shocked elation.

“Yeah?” he asked, swallowing thickly as he searched her face for any hesitation. She nodded.

“Yes,” she assured him. “But for now… can you take me to bed? I don’t know how much longer I can stay standing.” At her words he hastily wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her up the stairs and towards the bunks.

“Jesus, everything okay?” Skye’s question surprised them both, making them jump and Jemma hiss in pain.

“SKYE. A warning would have been nice,” Fitz barked out, blushing. Jemma blinked, shock palpable on her features even as she sagged just a little bit harder against his side.

“Sorry,” Skye interjected, knowing he had the penchant to ramble on when he was recovering from a scare. “Simmons, are you okay? You’re limping,” she continued.  

“She fell in the lab,” Fitz said, “hit the ground pretty hard. Luckily she didn’t hit anything other than her arse.” Jemma flushed crimson at how easily the lie slid off his tongue.

“Fitz,” she whimpered, making Skye laugh, the other woman assuming her discomfort was from the supposed fall she had taken and not the reality that her knickers were still soaked with their combined arousal and her bum aching from the repeated hits she had taken.

“Gotta work on the klutziness Simmons,” Skye grinned, squeezing Jemma’s shoulder softly as she moved past them and continued towards the galley. Once the younger woman was out of the hallway, Fitz managed to get her to her bunk, sliding into the small space with her and helping her sit on the edge of the bed. She winced, scrunching her nose up as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

“Sorry,” Fitz murmured, kissing her temple before moving to try and find her some pyjamas. She changed quickly once he had passed her the clothing, slipping off to the bathroom to tidy herself up before returning to find him still sitting on her bed.

“Are you alright?” she asked, moving to lie next to him, having given up on sitting for the evening. Fitz gazed down at her before stroking her cheek.

“I should be the one asking you that,” he said, sighing softly. “I hope I didn’t push you too much Jem. That I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” she insisted instantly, wrapping her fingers around his. “Fitz, what happened… I wanted all of that. So badly. I didn’t even realise how much until the other night when-”

“I slapped you after the mission in Ossetia,” he surmised, shaking his head softly. “Of course. I was cursing myself for taking such a liberty with you meanwhile you wanted it to happen again.”

“Pretty much,” Jemma agreed, yawning. Fitz chuckled, slowly lowering himself down until he was lying in front of her, his arm slipping around her back as he pulled her into his chest.

“I need you to promise me something,” he said, voice thick with seriousness. Jemma didn’t speak, simply nodding as she buried her face into his shirt. “Promise me you won’t do something stupid like nearly getting shot just to get my attention. If… if you need something from me… if you need me to take you into a different headspace by giving you a… spanking or anything else, I want you to talk to me about it. Come tell me you need something. Or we can come up with a code if you don’t think you can voice needing something like that. But please, Jem, please do not put yourself deliberately in danger again, okay? I can’t handle the thought of losing you.”  

“I promise,” she whispered, feeling herself drifting towards sleep as he kissed the crown of her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
